Whoops
by vrangrmalmrvaupna
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been cast as Ladybug and Cat Noir in a class movie. They only have their crushes, pride, and oh. Their alter-egos. They've become careless, and each have let something slip. What will their classmates think of it? Possible spoilers! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing in this fic belongs to me but the plot. If it did, then Adrienette would be canon.

* * *

Marinette stared in disbelief. Her class was putting on a play about _Ladybug_ and _Cat Noir._ As if that wasn't worrying enough, the class had voted for her to play Ladybug. Her cover would be blown! In the ladybug suit, paired with the costume ribbons, her personality, knowledge of Ladybug's catchphrases, and her pigtails, she'd look _exactly_ like Ladybug. Surely Alya would find out. At least she had an excuse to screw up and stammer. After all, Adrien had been voted to play Cat Noir.  
Now that she thought about it, Adrien looked really similar to her partner. _Looked,_ not acted. They both had blond hair and green eyes, but Cat had slitted catlike pupils. It was fitting. Cat's eyes for the kitty cat. But the similarities ended there. Cat Noir was flirty and reckless, and Adrien was laid-back, neat, quiet, and in her opinion, perfect.

"Marinette? Marinette? Earth to Marinette!" Alya waved her phone in Marinette's face, snapping her out of her worries.

"C'mon, we got the costumes! Go change, then we'll start filming. You looked at the script, right? Oh, of course you did. You were staring at it for like two hours-" Marinette cut off her rant.

"Alya. Relax. It's okay." She smiled at Alya, lying through her teeth. Everything was _very much not okay._

* * *

Alya shoved her into the hallway, propelling her towards the bathroom. Marinette sighed, looking down at the red suit, nearly identical to her own. Only the fabric was made of polyester and looked a good deal less durable. There was no way she'd go swinging through Paris in that.

Reluctantly, she changed.

* * *

Marinette examined her reflection in the mirror. She _might_ be okay. The suit was a bit baggy on her legs and waist, and the color was a bit brighter than her suit.

But she looked too similar.  
The young superhero pulled her pigtails into a single ponytail. There. That was better.

As she made her way back into the classroom, she made sure to keep her mask off. She was prepared.

The sight that she was met with as she opened the door was another story.

Sitting awkwardly on the desk was an almost exact replica of her partner. Down to the hair and smile, the costumed Adrien looked like the cosplaying twin of Cat Noir.

* * *

Alya whipped her phone out in sync with Nino, waving reference pictures of Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively.

"Girl, you look…"

"Awful?"

"No! I was gonna say, _exactly like Ladybug!"_ Alya squealed. This was not good.

"Except the hair. We need to fix the hair." Her best friend, blissfully unaware of Marinette's panic, shoved her phone in Marinette's hands, and re-tied her hair into pigtails. Marinette's plan went out the window faster than Cat Noir could've made a cat pun.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette spotted Adrien getting the same treatment from Nino. He was tousling Adrien's hair, messing it up until it matched the photo in Nino's hand.

Marinette overheard their conversation as she made her way over.

"There! Dude, if you weren't Adrien Agreste, I'd swear that you were Cat Noir himself." Nino marveled.

"Ahh, uhh, well, you know my dad. I'd never have- uhh, um, the- the time!" Adrien replied nervously.

Marinette moved closer.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette smiled at her flustered crush.

"Hi Marinette!" He turned to face her.

Face-to-face, they both paled.

Standing before Marinette was an exact replica of her kitty, minus the eyes.  
Standing before Adrien was an exact replica of his lady, down to her toes.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alya bounced over to them, both unspeaking.

Adrien stared incredulously. Alya had found a tenth-grade textbook when the Pharaoh had attacked, hadn't she? It was possible.

He brushed the thought off. Marinette was clumsy and timid, whereas LB was sassy and confident, not to mention graceful.

"You two look _just like_ Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alya cheered. Marinette smiled to herself. Of course she looked like Ladybug.

Previously unnoticed by Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino, Chloe flounced over to where the four stood.

"Heeeyyy! Marinade! Adrikins! You! Oh, and you." Chloe sent a glare to three out of the four (take a guess who), and threw herself against Adrien's leather-clad chest, must to his displeasure.

"You knowwwww, Cat Noir's saved _me_ quite a few times…" Chloe purred. Marinette had to keep from laughing. When her and Cat had saved Chloe, they'd really been saving her from herself. Chloe had caused more akumas than anyone Marinette knew.

* * *

In that moment, Adrien looked _exactly_ like the cat Ladybug fought side by side with. His expression mirrored what Cat's would've looked like. She could only hope that, if Cat Noir _was_ in fact in the room, he wasn't thinking the same things about her.

"Uh, Chloe, do you mind? I mean, uh, you'll, you'll wrinkle my… uh… leather." Adrien couldn't be Cat Noir. Cat Noir didn't stammer, for god's sakes.

Then again, Ladybug didn't clam up in front of Adrien and she was as graceful as a dancer.

Adrien wasn't Cat Noir. Marinette didn't know what she'd do if he was. She'd _kissed_ him!

Blinking out of her stupor, Marinette was jostled to the side by Chloe as Adrien gently pushed her away. Adrien winced.

"Sorry, Prin- Marinette."

She smiled at him, feeling dangerously like Ladybug. She was strong, brave, graceful, and she could talk to Adrien Agreste like this.

"S'okay."

He smiled at her, relived. Just like her ponytail-plot, her strong, brave, graceful and eloquent self melted away. Marinette forced herself to stay on her feet, even with her legs feeling like Jell-O.

* * *

"Hey, haven't you been on adventures with Cat Noir?" Adrien leaned a bit closer, and Marinette had to sit down on the table behind her.

"Uh, what do you mean by that? I'm not- oh. Yeah! I did!" Marinette realized what he meant at the last second, and her heart stopped it's million-mile a minute beat.

Nino tapped Marinette's shoulder.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're starting!"

Marinette turned redder than her suit.

* * *

"Quick, Cat Noir! Uh, use your baton?"

It started out awkwardly, the two trying not to give away their identities, but after the first four takes (Nino had deemed them all too 'stilted and awkward'), they'd sunk into their roles as easily as the _real_ crime fighting duo could swing across rooftops.

"Ah, but your time is up. How spec- _cat-_ ular!" Adrien smirked at Alix who was dressed as 'The Sorceress'.

"M'lady, if you please." He broke the plastic wand and a purple feather (carefully suspended and positioned by Rose and Juleka, both balanced on a ladder off-camera) 'drifted' out to where Ladybug- Marinette stood.

"Why kitty, I'd be delighted!" Marinette felt a thrill rush through her as she and Adrien bantered as easily as Cat and Ladybug would've. About three scenes ago, the crew had ditched the original script, using it only as an outline, and to take cues.

She whipped the plastic prop yo-yo around, activating the tiny white lights glued to it as she pulled it out.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." She spun the yo-yo faster, until the crew could only see a streak of white light.

"Time to de-evilize!" Marinette whipped the yo-yo towards the feather, and the moment the yo-yo and the feather made contact, it was jerked up by Juleka, and replaced by Rose with a plain white one.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." She waved affectionately as Rose pulled up the 'butterfly'.

"Miraculous ladybug!" Marinette called out, throwing the 'lucky charm' (a spatula) up to Juleka. The 'cleansing light' would be added in by the special effects team, made entirely of Max, and no one else. He was pretty good with a computer.

She turned to Cat Noir- uh, that is, Adrien. Together, they fist-bumped.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Ivan activated a tiny speaker, playing a beeping noise.

"Uh-oh, Bugaboo. You're disguise is gonna wear out!" Adrien winked at her, just like Cat would've.

"I'll see you around then."

Marinette and Adrien were so absorbed into their roles that neither one realized that Adrien had just called Marinette a nickname no one had heard but Ladybug and Cat Noir, and that Marinette had just done a backflip to get off-set.

Of course, the _rest_ of the cast noticed.

Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story but the plot.

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_ Marinette and Adrien were so absorbed into their roles that neither one realized that Adrien had just called Marinette a nickname no one had heard but Ladybug and Cat Noir, and that Marinette had just done a backflip to get off-set.

Of course, the _rest_ of the cast noticed.

Whoops.

* * *

"Mari, are you _sure_ you're not ladybug?" Alya joked after Nino called 'cut'.

Marinette smiled guiltily, risking a glance at Cat- no, Adrien, laughing nervously.

"ah, uh, of course! I mean, of course, I'm not ladybug. That would be ridiculous! Have you seen me trip over- trip over- over air?! There is no way-" Alya cut her off.

"Girl, chill. I was just joking!" Alya laughed, and Marinette slumped in relief. _Thank goodness_.

The rest of the class ran to Marinette and Adrien, congratulating them on their performance.

"Hey, Marinette!" Nino sidestepped Rose and Mylène and grabbed her arm.

"How'd you do the backflip? And all your other stunts? I asked Adrien and he said that he learned stuff from fencing."

"Uh, I, ah, do a bit of… gymnastics?" Marinette stammered.

Just as she spoke, Adrien rushed past her, muttering something like _help me_ as her left the classroom, pursued by Chloe, Sabrina, and a couple other of their female classmates.

Smiling guiltily at her, he turned at the door long enough to call out,

"Uh, I gotta, uh, run to the boy's locker room! Yeah, bye!" He disappeared around the door, his eager admirers stopping disappointedly.

"Oh, Alya! I've gotta go change! I'll be right back!" Marinette quickly made her way to the locker rooms to change into her normal clothes, when a tremor in the ground stopped her.

She turned on her heel, and jumped.

Adrien pulled his hand back from where he'd tapped her shoulder.

"Cat?" She blinked, before realizing that it was Adrien.

"Sorry. I thought you went to change." She muttered, face flushed with embarrassment. Adrien was still dressed in his Cat Noir costume.

* * *

The ground vibrated again, cracks stretching across the gym. That could only mean one thing. An abnormal earthquake or, -her theory was proved correct as a figure clad in a yellow flew over into the school- an akuma.

Ignoring the fact that she was _dressed_ as Ladybug, she and Adrien split directions, each trying to transform without the other noticing.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cheered, safely hidden behind the girl's locker room building.

Just as she jumped out to meet the akumatized person, Cat Noir joined her from the other side of the locker room.

"Nice of you to join me." She commented as the jumped out.

"Anything for you, _my Lady_." Marinette rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like Adrien.

Adrien! Where was Adrien?

"Hey, have you seen Adrien?" She called out as she spun her yo-yo into Tremor's (the akumatized villain) face, causing him to stagger back.

Marinette missed it, her attention focused on Tremor, but panic flashed across Cat Noir's features.

"Uh, yeah! He's… safe." He stammered, spinning just in time to avoid a rock thrown his way, then using Cataclysm to destroy a hastily-placed rock barrier.

"What about Marinette?" Cat Noir asked, flipping into the air and deflecting Tremor from causing another earthquake.

Marinette started.

"She's safe." Was her answer as she jumped into the air to wait out the second-long earthquake.

"Heads!" Cat Noir shouted, throwing the Akuma-hiding hat to his partner.

She caught and tore it in one smooth motion, freeing the Akuma inside.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." She spun the yo-yo faster, until the crew could only see a streak of white light.

"Time to de-evilize!" Marinette spun her yo-yo faster and faster, snagging the Akuma out of the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She called out, throwing the lucky charm (she had to use her powers in order for the cleansing light to be effective.) into the air, clearing the affects of the Akuma.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." She smiled, relieved. The fight had gone smoothly.

The duo performed their ritualistic routinely fist bump.

"Pound it!"

* * *

"That was quick." She remarked.

"We sure won by _a landslide_." Cat Noir quipped. Marinette resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, containing her exasperation in a groan.

Hearing the beeps emanating from his ring, Cat Noir snapped a salute before bounding behind the boy's locker room, disappearing around the corner.

Marinette smiled. He was annoying, but a great partner and honestly? His puns were endearing.

* * *

Hearing the warning beep of her earring, Marinette ran into back entrance of the girl's bathroom to transform, catching the bubbly kwami in her hands.

The fight had gone smoothly and quickly, just like Cat Noir had quipped.

Marinette, dressed as Marinette, exited the bathroom, she made her way back to the classroom.

She didn't notice Alya standing by, watching.

But Alya most definitely noticed _Ladybug_ go in and _Marinette_ go out, even if Marinette didn't. 

Again, _whoops._


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I'm so, so, sorry that this isn't an update.

Okay, I just wanted to apologize for the _awful_ formatting and my forgetting to edit the last chapter.

Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed.

*hides in a hole for all of eternity*

Don't worry, though. Chapter 3 is coming soon, and I'll edit chapter 2 ASAP.

*dies*

UPDATE:

Okay guys, I fixed it.

 _(I'm still embarrassed though)_


End file.
